


Mystical End

by Mirica199



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirica199/pseuds/Mirica199
Summary: Libra, a Galarian Ponyta, struggles to accept the fact that her adoptive mother, Mystic the Torracat, isn't going to recover from her illness. Realising this, Mystic tries to comfort her adoptive daughter in her last moments.





	Mystical End

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered November is novel writing month and I thought 'hey aside from my Sword Nuzlocke I haven't done any writing'  
> so I did this  
> it's a sad story  
> it's about my Galarian Ponyta OC and her adoptive mother  
> maybe I should do more stories about my Pokemon roleplay OC's

It was quiet. The moonlit sky reeked with silence, the only sound heard being that of a faint rustle of trees and leaves. The lake around the oasis was calm and quiet, with two rocky dens on nearby hills.

Libra sat in one of those dens, gazing out into the distance. The sky shone with stars, and the Galarian Ponyta’s eyes shone as bright as the stars in the sky. She sighed brokenly, then turned behind her. A frail, black and orange body lay on the grass bed behind her, breathing slowly.

No one knows what happened to Libra’s biological parents. All she remembered was that a Torracat and a Dusk Lycanroc had found her all alone when she was still a few months old, and they took her in. The Torracat and Lycanroc, named Mystic and Archaeology, liked to read myths and legends together, and they eventually grew very fond of each other to the point where they had fallen for each other.

They were the parents Libra always had. She couldn’t remember much about her biological parents, so to her, Mystic and Archeology were the parents she never had. The family adored each other and often spent their time in the oasis, taking in the sights and talking about legends.

One day, however, a few years after they adopted Libra, Archeology fell ill. No one knew what the illness exactly was, but everyone did everything they could to help him. However, Archeology got worse and worse until he eventually drew his last breath. Libra and Mystic were devastated and mourned heavily for him, and ever since then, Libra swore to always be her best for Mystic.

Mystic raised Libra on her own, telling her stories about myths, which inspired her. A few years after Archeology died, however, Mystic fell ill as well. She had caught the same illness that killed Archeology. She tried to stay strong for Libra, but eventually her condition worsened and worsened.

Now she was lying in the grass bed, her breaths shallow. Libra turned to the Torracat and felt tears well up. Memories of Archeology’s death flooding in her mind, she found it within her to walk toward her adoptive mother and sit in front of her. “Mother?” She whispered.

Upon hearing her adoptive daughter’s voice, Mystic’s golden eyes slowly blinked open. She lifted her head a bit to meet Libra’s eyes. “Libra…?” Her voice was low and quiet, and she could tell the illness was getting to her.

“Mother, it’s going to be alright.” Libra spoke quickly, her voice cracking with desperation. “You’ll get better. I promise…” She remembered Mystic saying the same thing to Archeology the night before he died, and more painful memories entered her head.

“No, Libra...it’s already…” A choking sound suddenly erupted from her.

“Save your strength!” Libra gasped when she realized how much effort talking was becoming for her. “I’ll go get you some food. There’s berries outside, I could…”

“No...no, Libra. They won’t…” Mystic took a moment to breath in, and Libra suddenly realized that even breathing was becoming hard. “They won’t do any good.”

“But you can still be saved!” Libra protested.

“It’s already too late, Libra…”

“Don’t talk like that!” She wasn’t sure whether she actually meant that or if she was in denial of what was happening. “You’ll get better! You just need to rest and I’m sure that...that…”

“Libra, listen.” Mystic sounded more serious than she ever had while she was ill.

“How can I?!” Tears ran down her face as she spoke. “What can I do?! I’ll go get you something to eat! Surely they’ll help you get a bit of strength back!” Her eyes closed for a moment. “You are not going to die! I lost my father, I can’t lose you as well!”

“Libra…” Mystic gazed into Libra’s eyes. “You...you’ll be fine.”

“No I won’t! What am I meant to do if you die?! If I lose you just like how I lost…”

“You’ll do fine. You must take this path on…” Her body shook briefly. “...on your own.”

“But how am I meant to know what to do if you’re not going to be with me?”

“Libra. You...you have a life to live. You need to live. You need to fulfill your destiny on your own. Me and Archeology...we will...we will always be there to guide you.” Libra could’ve sworn she heard Mystic’s voice get quieter as she spoke.

“No!” Libra’s voice rose into panic as she realized that. “You were always there for me when he died! What am I meant to do?!”

“Libra. You’ll be fine. No matter what happens, we will always be there for you. And you’ll always have us. We…we will still be here. Even if you can’t see us anymore, we will still be there for you. Me...me and Archeology.” She lowered her head, but not leaving her gaze from Libra.

“Mother…” Libra’s voice broke. She knelt down to meet her gaze better.

“You have a life to live. And we...we want you to live that life. My only regret is that...is that we didn’t live long enough to see you grow and become the Pokemon you are meant to be.”

This time, Libra didn’t try to reply. Mystic’s eyes faltered for a moment as she gazed at Libra. “Libra...go to sleep in the den next to mine.”

“No! I’m not leaving you!” Libra’s voice raised in shock.

“Please, Libra. I...I don’t want you getting the illness as well. Please go to sleep next door. It’s...it’s for the best.” Her eyes were filled with a weary tiredness and the love she had for her.

“Mother…” Libra whispered. She saw her nod, and it took Libra everything to fight back the tears that were already falling down her face. She was right. If she stayed with her who knows if she’d get ill or not.

She nuzzled her mother’s face one last time. “Goodnight, mother. Sleep well.” She whispered, before standing up and turning to walk out of the entrance.

“Goodnight, Libra. I’ll always love you, no matter what.”

“I’ll always love you too.” And with that, she exited the rocky den, moving to the den beside it. Curling up in her grass bed, she closed her eyes, and let the wave of sleep wash over her.

“Libra.”

At the sound of that voice Libra’s eyes shot open. However, all she could see was the inky darkness. All around her, it was black. It was dark. It was too dark. Her ears were alert, trying to find the voice.

“Libra.”

“Dad?” She called, recognizing the voice. She spun her head around, trying to see if she could see any traces of her father. But she couldn’t see anything. She didn’t know whether the darkness made it impossible to see or whether he refused to show himself.

“Libra. Some things can only be uncovered once the truth is discovered.”

“What…” What did he mean? Some things can only be uncovered once the truth is discovered? What does that even mean?

“You’ll find out when the time comes.”

“But what does it mean?!” Libra called hopelessly into the darkness, but all she got in response was silence. The darkness that was already consuming her felt like it could swallow her up any moment.

And then with a gasp she was awake. She was back in the den where she was asleep. Heart pounding, she thought about what he had said. What exactly did it mean? She stood up and exited the den, gazing into the starry sky above.

She turned and saw the rocky den where Mystic still was. And without thinking, she began to walk toward it. She stood in front of the entrance, the moonlight shining through and illuminating the sight in front of her.  
Mystic was still lying on the grass, her fur seemingly sparkling with the light outside her. Libra took a deep breath before speaking.

“Mother…?” She whispered. “I...I had a dream.”

There was no response. Was she sleeping? “Mother? I heard dad’s voice in a dream. He said something about the truth being discovered. What did it mean? Maybe you could know?” There still wasn’t a response.

Libra took a few quiet steps into the den, standing in front of the Torracat who lay there. “Mother?” She put a hoof on her fur, and felt her body freeze with shock. Her fur was deathly cold.

“Do...do you know anything about the dream I had? You...you know Archeology more than anyone, do you know what it means?” Upon further examining her body, she felt her heart go as hard as rock upon realizing she wasn’t breathing at all. Her eyes were closed, and a peaceful smile was on her face. 

“Do...do you at least remember all the times we spent together? Me, you and dad?” Libra’s voice cracked with desperation, as if she was trying to deny the truth that was lying right in front of her. “Do you remember everything that we did?! Do you remember it all?! Tell me what you remember! If you remember the happy times tell me!” 

By now she was sure she was denying the truth. No matter how much she spoke, she was still unmoving and her eyes weren’t opening. The tears which she thought she had cried yesterday came back, and they were running down her face more than ever. “Mother, please don’t leave me!” She screamed, burying her face into her fur.

Muffled sobs choked out of her as she wept into her cold fur. It was hopeless, and she knew that. She must’ve died while Libra was asleep. Was that why Archeology was there? Was this the truth she had to uncover? Libra was too grief stricken to care, the only thing she felt like she could do was sob into her fur.

And behind her, two faint outlines stood in the entrance of the den. A Torracat and a Dusk Lycanroc, staring at their grieving adoptive daughter. They turned to look at each other, before they nodded solemnly.

And then they turned around and leapt into the sky, leaving the only sound that could be heard being the sobs of grief.


End file.
